


She Tastes Like Midnight

by lfr_sam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfr_sam/pseuds/lfr_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Swan Queen / Red Beauty video for OUAT Femslash Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Tastes Like Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/gifts).




End file.
